Unexplainable Hatred
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Twoshot. Have you ever wondered why Hotch hates Anderson? The situation with Elle was one thing, but is there another reason? Read and review - it's much appreciated!
1. Part One

Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from...or maybe I do. I was watching "100" and there are a few scenes with Anderson in it, so I just randomly thought, "I haven't read any FF story with Anderson in it...he may be a minor character, but I'm sure he has his own story." So here it is, folks! Hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

There had always been a reason that Hotch had an unexplainable hate for Anderson. Nobody could ever figure out why. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Anderson had carelessly left Elle unguarded at her home after he was ordered (by Hotch) to drop her off, which had allowed Randall Garner to easily break into the house, ambush and shoot her. That had been the main reason, up until a week ago, when Hotch stumbled across some disconcerting news. He now had a more tangible reason. Anderson was sleeping with Prentiss. Emily Prentiss, his agent, his friend, and the woman who seemed to be haunting his dreams lately. And he was jealous. Hell, every man in the FBI seemed to be jealous that Anderson, OF ALL PEOPLE, was going out with the gorgeous, dark-haired beauty that was the Ambassador's daughter. As for Emily, she seemed oblivious to all the male attention. She always was. Hotch just figured that she was used to it. After all, she was absolutely beautiful, with her porcelain pale skin and her dark, deep eyes. Even a blind man would be able to see that. Hotch knew that Prentiss and Anderson had always been friends, ever since they both joined the BAU. Anderson had worked in the BAU for just over a year when she joined, and he had helped her overcome some of the awkwardness and mistrust that came with being a new agent. Ever since then, they would talk occasionally, and they always exchanged pleasantries when they got the chance. But Hotch, and the rest of the BAU for that matter, was surprised when they found out about their romantic relationship. For Hotch, it got even worse when he saw, at the very end of the day, Anderson approach Emily and give her a small, yet long kiss. He was surprised at just how jealous he felt. Since when had he become so obsessed with Prentiss? He had no idea, but he figured it was somewhere around the first day he had ever laid eyes on her. Not even the first day she had walked into his office, asking for her job. No, he had been enchanted by her ever since he first saw her, when he was working security clearances for the Ambassador and she had been heading off to Yale.

Hotch did a small internal double-take. Hadn't Anderson been dating Tech Agent Gina Sharp? What had happened? And when had Emily started going out with him? And WHY HIM? Hotch had so many questions that he needed answers to, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to ask her. What was he going to say? "Hey Emily, I was wondering why decided to go out with someone like Anderson, when you could go out with me, especially because I just so happen to be madly in love with you?" He paused, thinking it over. That actually didn't sound that bad.

"Oh, who am I kidding? That sounds horrible! She'd probably slap me on the face and ask me what the hell was going on!" He muttered to himself, as he arranged the files on his desk. Just then, he happened to look up and Emily was standing in the doorway. He blinked a couple of times, startled to see her, and then he re-composed himself. She smiled.

"Hey Hotch, here are the rest of the case files that you wanted. I just thought I'd finish them early so I can go grab lunch." She walked over to his desk and placed the files neatly in a pile. He figured this would be his only opportunity, so he mustered up his courage and turned to ask her a question. "Funny," he thought, "I can take down the strongest and most prolific serial killers and psychopaths, but I can't even ask a friend of mine to lunch."

He cleared his throat. "Pr- Emily, I was just about to go get lunch myself. Do you mind if I come with you? In fact, we have a team meeting after lunch, and I was going to take the time to brief you so you could help lead, just like Morgan and Rossi did last week."

He looked up at Emily, and became confused at the expression on her face. This wasn't good. She sighed and gave him a (shy?) smile, then said, "I'd love to Hotch, but I was actually meeting Anderson for lunch…I hope you don't mind. We could talk another time."

Hotch felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. Of course. Of course the ONE time he would ask her to lunch, she'd be busy with Anderson, the world's top JERK. He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and he said, "Sure Prentiss. Another time." But Emily was a good profiler. She noticed the way that he started to avoid looking her in the eyes, the way he seemed to turn away whenever she was with Anderson, the way he seemed…deflated, after she turned his lunch offer down. Was he jealous of Anderson? And…why? She stayed in his office, sitting down in one of the chairs facing him. She looked at him straight and said, "Alright Hotch, what's wrong?" Before he could protest, she interrupted. "And don't say that nothing's wrong, because I am a profiler, in case you've forgotten, and I'm a pretty damn good one, if I say so myself. So spill."

He just looked at her. How had he become so easy to read? He hated that she could read him so well, just like an open book. But that's why she was amazing at her job. She paid attention to everything. _Everything. _She was even borderline OCD to a point. But he loved her, and nothing he did or said could hide that.

* * *

Author's Note: Make sure to read Part Two! (:


	2. Part Two

Author's Note: Well, here it is! I originally hadn't planned on adding a second part, but the ending of Part One just didn't settle well with me. So please read and review, and most importantly, enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. :(

* * *

Hotch sighed. Either way, whether he told her or not, she was bound to find out. So he told her.

"I'm in love with you, Emily." He heard her quiet, yet sharp intake of breath. "I know you're in a relationship with Anderson, and that's why I haven't told you about my feelings for you." He got quiet as he admitted, "I know he makes you happy, and…I don't want to ruin that for you. I'm sorry…" He thought to himself, "Only Emily would make me feel this way…of course it would be her that would be able to break through my shell, my safe barrier, and see the raw emotions underneath." He glanced up at her, gauging her reaction. Wait – why is she smiling?

When she was able to speak, she was quiet. "Hotch…Aaron." The name seemed foreign to her. Hardly anyone had called him Aaron before. He was either Agent Hotchner, or Hotch. "Aaron…I…I've had feelings for you for a while. I just never admitted it because I never thought that it would go anywhere. I mean, what would people think? "Oh look at that. Agents Prentiss and Hotchner are together…it's just another illicit office affair." And also, what if Strauss found out? Then both us and our jobs would be screwed. And…I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, and I wasn't about to risk our friendship on something that might not have been. So, a few weeks ago, Anderson asked me to lunch, and I accepted. But…he's not the same as you." She ended even quieter than she had begun, and there was a look of uncertainty that was displayed on her perfect features. He couldn't help but smile.

"Emily, you're worth everything imaginable. This job…I've worked my whole life to get where I am now, but I wouldn't waste a moment thinking whether I'd choose you or this job. There's no doubt that I'd choose you. But…I'd understand if you'd rather be with Anderson -"

He was cut short by Emily coming around to his side of the desk, leaning down and pressing a soft, chaste kiss against his lips. Neither of them was in any hurry, and they relished the moment. Hotch fisted his hand into her slightly curling hair, bringing her closer to him. Finally, oxygen became a necessity and they both pulled away, albeit reluctantly. Emily spoke, filling the silence which was otherwise permeated by their slightly heavy breathing. "Aaron. There's no question. I'd definitely choose you." She smiled, and stood straight. Hotch mimicked her, standing up and moving towards his office door. He said tentatively, "So, about lunch…"

She joined him at the door, closing it behind them as they walked down the hallway. "I have a little something to say to Anderson about that…let's just say that he's not going to be all that happy." Hotch smiled and said, "Well, now he'll see how it is to be deprived of the one he loves." Emily stopped and looked at him for a while, then continued walking. She shook her head in disbelief, and then said what was on her mind. "I can't believe you were jealous, Aaron! If you had just told me…"

At this, he chuckled. "Of course I was jealous. Emily, do have any idea how beautiful you are? I'm pretty sure every man in the FBI was jealous of Anderson." Then he winked at her and said, "But now it's every man but me. Because I'm the lucky one now."

She laughed. "Hotch, I swear, you sound like a bragging 5-year old child!" But she smiled as she glanced over at him, and she was happy that she had finally been able to express her feelings.

And what do you know? Hotch had felt the same.

As Anderson would later say, "Some people just got all the luck."

* * *

Author's Note: Awww poor Anderson. Hotch eventually got the girl of his dreams, and Anderson's was stolen! Who would have thought that there would be so much drama at the BAU? (: So what did you think? Please don't hesitate to review; it helps with my writing skills so it would definately be MUCH appreciated!


End file.
